Bendiciones
by Higushi
Summary: TWO SHOT! CONTINUACIÓN CON EL DESEO CUMPLIDO!... El cuerpo femenino donde trabajan, ha resultado estar embarazado. Mientras todas las células están histéricas por eso, a Eritrocito le parece un suceso hermoso. Por un momento, ella y Leucocito se permiten divagar, imaginar la posibilidad de que AE3803 realmente pudiera tener hijos. Y luego, un día, lo que tanto quería se cumplió.
1. Chapter 1

**Hataraku Saibō** también conocida como Cells at work, no me pertenece, si no a **Akane Shimizu**. La **imagen tampoco me pertenece** , la encontré en Google y desconozco su autor, si alguien sabe de quien es favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos correspondientes. La **historia** sí es **mía**. No autorizo la copia y reproducción de esto. **Di no al PLAGIO.**

Cualquier error ortográfico favor de aclarármelo para modificar.

* * *

 _Two Shot_

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Capítulo 1**

—Es curioso, ¿No?

Sentados en una banca frente al enorme monitor a nivel de la zona pulmonar, U-1146 volteó la cabeza para ver a AE3803, que miraba hacia su alrededor, contemplando todo el espectáculo de células trabajando frenéticamente, yendo y viniendo con expresiones casi lunáticas. Sin embargo, ella hablaba con expresión sonriente, casi soñadora. El repentino estado de histerismo en el que todas las células estaban, a la Eritrocito parecía mantenerla en una actitud de felicidad permanente.

—¿El qué? —pregunta él de vuelta en su clásico tono monocorde sin mostrar realmente ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero aun así prestándole toda su atención.

Ambos se habían tomado un muy breve descanso de sus actividades diarias dentro del cuerpo humano, luego de todo el ajetreo al que habían estado sometidos las últimas semanas. Especialmente la Eritrocito, que había estado aun más cargada de trabajo desde que el cuerpo humano tenía una… _situación especial_. Y no era para menos. Prácticamente todas las células estaban haciendo sobre esfuerzos, ahora que se había mandado la alerta máxima.

Y es que el cuerpo humano donde trabajaban tan arduamente, la chica joven y sana que nunca tenía excesos y no daba mayores problemas que las enfermedades comunes que a cualquier cuerpo suele pasarle, estaba embarazada. De dos semanas, concretamente. Al comandante TCD4 casi le da una catatonia al enterarse.

" _Se conoce como embarazo, al período de tiempo comprendido que va desde la fecundación del óvulo por el espermatozoide, hasta el momento del parto. En este se incluyen los procesos físicos de crecimiento y desarrollo del feto en el útero de la madre y también los importantes cambios que experimenta esta última, que además de físicos son morfológicos y metabólicos._ _El embarazo humano dura un total de 40 semanas, equivalente a 9 meses calendario. En las primerizas, como se denomina a las mujeres que darán a luz por primera vez, el primer trimestre de embarazo resulta ser el más riesgoso por la posibilidad de pérdida del mismo. En tanto, una vez ya en el tercero comienza el punto de viabilidad del feto, esto significa que el bebé ya es capaz de sobrevivir extrauterinamente sin necesidad de soporte."_

Básicamente, el embarazo es un estado natural del cuerpo humano femenino. A opinión de AE3803, era un proceso hermoso el hecho de dar vida. Pero también sumamente aterrador. Para las células inmunológicas como U-1146, es una doble responsabilidad. Ellos tenían que estar alertas hoy más que nunca. Evitar cualquier entrada de agentes patógenos a toda costa. Un simple descuido podría significar una catástrofe de proporciones colosales. Todos estaban estresados por ello.

Eritrocito le lanzó una mirada a Leucocito y suspiró. Había un matiz soñador en su voz que llamó poderosamente la atención de él, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba escucharla a ella, ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba. O su expresión tenaz al trabajar. Incluso ese gesto feroz que hacía cuando estaba perdida y trataba de retomar su camino a través del torrente sanguíneo.

U-1146 jamás lo admitiría a otros, pero verla siempre era la mejor parte de su día. Protegerla, su misión personal. No le importaba si tenía que realizar triples esfuerzos para aniquilar agentes patógenos, cuidar a Eritrocito, y además asegurarse de ayudarla a realizar su trabajo de transportar oxigeno y dióxido de carbono sin que ella note que él estaba siempre detrás auxiliando. Si, era agotador, pero siempre valía la pena.

Momentos robados como este, por ejemplo. En el que ambos se sentaban a charlar, en el que fingían que ahí no pasaba nada pero en realidad estaba sucediendo todo. U-1146 a veces pensaba que eran demasiado evidentes. De igual modo no le importaba.

—Nunca me lo habría esperado, que esté embarazada —explicó la Eritrocito, moviendo sus pies en un gesto inconsciente. A cualquiera que le preguntaran, podrían decir que ella a veces actuaba un poco infantil, pero eran ese tipo de gestos los que Leucocito encontraba encantadores—. Es decir, era obvio que pasaría en algún momento… pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan pronto, y bueno…

Su voz se había ido apagando conforme hablaba, un matiz en su tono parecía anhelante. Aquello despertó la curiosidad de U-1146.

—¿Es eso malo? —le preguntó devuelta—. El que esté encinta.

AE3803 negó de manera vehemente, sonrojándose.

—No, no ¡Claro que no! Se merecía una alegría así —se rió con torpeza, ajustando su boina roja sobre su cabeza aunque realmente no estuviera desacomodada. Era un simple gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa—. Es sólo… siento un poco de envidia, ¿Sabes? —sus ojos se cubrieron levemente de un matiz melancólico, al recordar todas sus peripecias trabajando en el torrente sanguíneo. Todos sus esfuerzos, todo lo que hacía. Todo lo que ella pensaba y deseaba hacer, y jamás podría—. A veces, fantaseo con la idea de ser una persona y no sólo una célula. Y poder embarazarme. Reír. Llorar. _Vivir._

Ella amaba su trabajo como Eritrocito, pero estaba consciente de lo que era. Solo era un componente más en el cuerpo humano. _No_ era una humana. Su vida solo estaba destinada a servir un propósito. A ser lo que le habían enseñado desde que nació. Nunca conocería el tipo de felicidad que conllevaba dar vida. _O amar a alguien._ Eso ni siquiera debía ser una consideración de su parte. Y aun así, lo era.

U-1146 captó enseguida lo que AE3803 quería decir. Comprendió la profundidad de su conversación, y como la tabla de salvación en medio del mar, la salvó de que se sintiera triste. Como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo hará.

—No está mal soñar. Eso nos mantiene animados —le dijo de manera suave, acariciando su hombro en un gesto conciliador que envió calor a través de AE3803.

A ella como le gustaba que U-1146 hiciese eso. Volteó a mirarlo, y le sonrió levemente más animada.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

U-1146 continuó con la mirada fija sobre su rostro. Los labios de ella permanecían entreabiertos y podía casi sentirla, pegados como estaban el uno contra el otro aunque estuvieran sentados. Él esbozó una sonrisa fugaz. Recordó el momento en que se anunció finalmente que la prueba era positiva, y el cuerpo estaba experimentando un embarazo. El cómo él junto sus manos y pidió los mejores deseos para el futuro bebé, que todo saliera a la perfección, y no hubiera ningún complicación tanto durante el proceso de gestación como el alumbramiento.

También, el Neutrofilo recordó los ojos brillantes de la Eritrocito a su lado al momento de la noticia. No era algo que le sorprendiera. Parecía que el advenimiento de una nueva vida siempre conseguía mejorar el humor de cualquiera, y U-1146 en concreto se lo tomaba como algo realmente especial aunque no lo pregonara a los cuatro vientos. Un milagro inexplicable pero que de alguna forma le maravillaba. Sus ojos fueron a parar al estomago de AE3803.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y él caviló. Por un momento, U-1146 se permitió imaginarlo. Otro momento. Otra situación. Un escenario idílico en el que ella fuera capaz de engendrar vida. El cómo se vería su cuerpo adaptándose a la maternidad. Su vientre empezaría a hincharse, empezaría a crecer una personita ahí conforme los días y meses pasaran. Sería una cosa pequeña que se desarrollaría hasta tener ojos, boca, pies y manos. Tendría un sexo. Estaría ahí dentro de AE3803 y él podría ver desde afuera cómo el vientre se le hinchaba. Incluso podría poner sus manos y sentir las patadas que daba el feto mientras se desarrollaba poco a poco.

Estaba seguro que él estaría lleno de felicidad y orgullo, ya que la persona que creciese ahí dentro sería especial, porque era de ella. Y a U-1146, por un absurdo momento, pensó que le encantaría que también fuera suyo. Subió la mirada hasta AE3803 y la contempló con detalle, su cabello rojizo que se repartía desordenado sobre su cara, enmarcando su lindo rostro.

No lo pudo evitar, y apartó algunas hebras para admirarla mejor. Ella entreabrió los labios como respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sonrojada, mirándolo con intriga.

U-1146 dudó un poco antes de abrir la boca. Pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Me puse a pensar en la posibilidad. De ti como un cuerpo humano, y estando embarazada —lo dijo suavemente, con el mismo tono de voz como si dijera que el día había amanecido bien. Y sin embargo estaba nervioso.

Pero aun así no despegó la mirada de AE3803. Vio el momento exacto en que ella pestañeó con sorpresa, algo atribulada por la repentina idea.

—¿Q-qué pasa con eso? —balbuceó ella.

Como respuesta, U-1146 se aventuró a demostrar más de lo que debería, y le acarició las mejillas con sus manos, de manera lenta y significativa. Él tenía una sonrisa discreta, pero AE3803 sabía que era significativa. Como siempre que él le hacia un gesto que sabia ella amaba y se sentía feliz de ser el único que lograra ese efecto.

—Es sólo que me pensaba que si eso realmente fuera posible, me habría gustado ser el padre.

El tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto. Un repentino y poco usual nerviosismo en el Leucocito que lo hizo sonrojar. AE3803 pestañeó varias veces. Abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas. Ella notó que su cuerpo celular pareció haberse congelado, incluso un ligero temblor de expectación, y se dio cuenta de que U-1146 la había puesto sumamente ruborizada con aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, un extraño calor la inundó y su rostro no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—B-bueno… —susurró, desviando la mirada para evitar su ojo visible a toda costa. Temía que si lo miraba, no sería capaz de decir lo que realmente sentía—. Si _eso_ fuera posible… Tú serías el único con el que tendría hijos… Ya sabes, niños ruidosos y adorables, muchas plantas y perros limpios, para evitar contagios —añadió, escondiendo la risa nerviosa pero fallando estrepitosamente.

U-1146 se rió también. Un sonido claro y fresco que alegró aun más a AE3803. Buscando la mano de ella, el leucocito la estrechó disimuladamente, acariciando el dorso con sus dedos en un gesto comedido y disimulado, pero que gritaba todo lo que pasaba entre ellos y que no decían. Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Aceptando su gesto con emoción, le sonrió tiernamente en respuesta.

Si, ambos darían lo que fuera por tener esa oportunidad. Seguro que harían un bebé precioso, además. Casi podían verlo: una pequeña de pelo rojo y ojos negros, o un varón albino de ojos dorados. Quizá una copia calcada de alguno de los dos pero con la personalidad del otro. O gemelos. Las posibilidades eran repentinamente infinitas.

Una verdadera lástima que realmente fuera imposible. Eran células, después de todo. El simple hecho de que ellos tuvieran _algo_ iba totalmente en contra de las reglas. Pero ahí estaba. El secreto que mejor guardaban. Lo que ocultaban ante todos pero que sucedía inevitablemente. Esos momentos robados donde se demostraban mucho más que amistad. Eso era algo que nadie podría quitarles.

No podrían dejar de ser lo que eran, pero al menos se tenían en uno al otro cuando nadie veía. Y también su imaginación. La posibilidad de pensar en un mundo mejor. De pensar en un _nosotros._ De fantasear con un _juntos._ Se aferrarían a ello con todo lo que eran.

* * *

.

* * *

Este One Shot pudo ver la luz gracias al dictado de voz del Iphone en la aplicación de Word, con eso de que por el momento no puedo estar frente a una computadora. Quizá no es el mejor y mas explicativo de los trabajos publicados aquí, pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

Creo que en la versión original, ellos trabajan en un cuerpo masculino, pero para fines del ship entre ambos, me imagine que ellos realmente vivían en un cuerpo femenino. En México, se utiliza el termino _Bendición_ a manera de burla, para los hijos de las chicas solteras y menores de edad, que casi siempre dejan a sus criaturas a cargo de sus propias madres para ellas seguir viviendo como si nada pasara. El titulo fue solo un guiño cómico a este hecho, pero realmente en este One Shot, quise plasmar el hecho de que un bebé, para nuestra pareja favorita, si seria realmente algo maravilloso. Una real bendición que ambos les encantaría vivir, pero que no es posible. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente obvia con respecto a que ambos se quieren y se lo demuestran entre sí, pero es un secreto para la sociedad celular.

 **Me encantaría saber sus opiniones** respecto a qué les pareció, y si realmente se entendió el tema central.

 **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hataraku** **Saibō** también conocida como Cells at work, **no** me pertenece, si no a Akane Shimizu. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, la encontré en Google y desconozco su autor, si alguien sabe de quién es favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos correspondientes. La **historia sí es mía.** No autorizo la copia y reproducción de esto. Di no al **PLAGIO**.

Cualquier error ortográfico favor de aclarármelo para modificar.

* * *

 _Two Shot_

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Capítulo 2**

AE3803 se recargó en la pared y sonrió con nostalgia, mirando la lluvia de estrellas a través de la retina de los ojos. Era como una preciosa película, y no pudo evitar enternecerse. El cuerpo humano femenino estaba pasando por su cuarto mes de embarazo. La placenta ya había dado su informe de resultados, revelando que el feto gestándose sería una niña. Por supuesto, la noticia llenó nuevamente de felicidad a la Eritrocito, pensando en lo seguramente preciosa que se vería el producto final (el bebé), cuando ya estuviera listo para salir al mundo.

Y también, AE3803 se aseguraría de pasar continuamente por la zona ocular para poder observar a través toda la evolución del bebé en su crecimiento. El sistema nervioso ya estaba sopesando nombres. A opinión de Eritrocito, su favorito hasta el momento es Megan.

Un flashazo en la pantalla a través de la retina llamó su atención. Ligeramente sobresaltada, miró hacia la pantalla, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando admiró la lluvia de estrellas. ¡Era impresionante! Había escuchado por casualidad mientras pasaba por los canales de los oídos, que según las leyendas populares las estrellas fugaces tenían una magia especial, una lo suficientemente importante como para cumplir deseos. Eritrocito titubeó. _¿Sería posible?,_ pensó, luego no se detuvo mucho analizarlo y simplemente lo formuló.

 _Deseo… deseo ser humana._

Cerró los ojos, y se aferró a la idea con un suspiro de anhelo. Escuchó vagamente una explosión a lo lejos, lo que parecía un golpe del exterior que retumbó en todos los cimientos de las paredes oculares. AE3803 se sobresaltó abruptamente. Intentó levantarse de su lugar y moverse lejos, pero no fue suficientemente rápida, porque algo del tamaño de su puño proveniente de una de las paredes del edificio cercano le cayó en la cabeza.

Todo su centro se sacudió mientras caía al suelo. Era evidente que la chica humana acababa de lastimarse, y como tal los ojos estaban llorando. Una respuesta normal de auto recuperación en proceso, un procedimiento interior tratando de reparar y evitar más daños internos. AE3803 escuchó vagamente una alarma, mientras todo fue marcado en alerta roja para evitar un traumatismo aún peor.

Pero Eritrocito ya no fue capaz de saber el desenlace, porque exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo, y dejó que la inconsciencia la arrastrara lentamente hacia un mundo oscuro y silencioso.

* * *

Cálidos y agradables rayos de sol entraron a través de la ventana. AE3803 se removió inquieta. Movida a través de su inconsciencia intentando recuperarse, apretó los ojos.

 _¿Qué_ _pasó_ _?,_ se preguntó a través de la bruma de su cerebro, intentando rememorar los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a desmayarse. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, forzándose a sí misma a abrir finalmente los ojos y afrontar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Lo primero que notó es que no estaba en el lugar donde había estado antes. Pero… ¿Dónde había estado ella antes de esto? Realmente tampoco podía recordar eso. Ahora mismo, estaba acostada en una cama y había algo conectando a su muñeca izquierda, un objeto delgado y cilíndrico transparente que viajaba en vertical hasta una bolsa grande suspendida a su lado.

Un momento… ¿Cerebro, memoria? Poco a poco, recordó. Imágenes pasando vertiginosamente a través de su cerebro. De su _memoria._ Ella tenía un cuerpo celular, no órganos. Ella es un Eritrocito, trabajando en órganos dentro de un cuerpo humano femenino, no teniendo un cuerpo propio.

Casi salta del susto, reincorporándose rápidamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda tiesa como una tabla. _¿¡Qué está pasando!?_ Gritó internamente, estupefacta y repentinamente histérica. Como si fuera un llamado divino, la puerta se abrió violentamente. AE3803 casi se ahoga desde su lugar cuando notó quien estaba en el rellano: U-1146. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él acercándose a AE3803 y tomándole la mano, apretándola en un gesto preocupado que aumentó el corazón de Eritrocito.

—Sí —respondió tras un instante de vacilación, más concentrada en mirarlo, y el cómo su mano cálida y firme contra la suya se sentía maravillosamente bien. Como un hormigueo en sus dedos que le hacía sentir segura—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste repentinamente mientras estábamos en el zoológico. Te traje al hospital y el doctor te revisó. Todo está bien —se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama a la que AE3893 sinceramente no había reparado hasta en ese momento—. Solo esperaba a que despertaras y te hicieran una última revisión para poder irnos a casa.

Seriamente, ¿De qué estaba hablando U-1146? Ella parpadeó y asintió, más por compromiso que porque realmente entendiera lo que sucedía. Todas sus palabras parecían como una rápida sucesión, incomprensible y lejana.

 _¿Doctor, casa?_ Eso no es posible. No es algo que pase con las células, no es algo natural. Ese tipo de situaciones sólo pasaban con humanos, personas de carne y hueso, gente real. Sintió algo retumbando en su pecho. Se llevó la manos al centro de su caja torácica, y casi vuelve a desmayarse el comprobar que tenía latidos. Se sentía poderosamente real dentro de su pecho, acelerando su respiración.

Luego, la comprensión llegó a ella. Ya no es una célula. Por algún extraño, inverosímil, e increíble motivo, es una persona real.

—¿Cómo… cómo me llamo? —preguntó atropelladamente.

U-1146 la miró fijamente con escepticismo.

—Amor… ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? —le preguntó de vuelta.

 _¿A-amor…?,_ repitió ella completamente ruborizada. De acuerdo, entonces, ¿No sólo es humana, si no que también el Neutrófilo es su pareja? Bueno, seguro que también debe tener un nombre. Uno seguramente increíble y varonil, que le quedará calzado y ella no se cansaría de repetirlo y…

 _Ya, respira. Un segundo. Si, bien, eso es. Asimila esto y no hiperventiles._

AE3803 exhaló lentamente, mirando a U-1146, o como quiera que se llame ahora, con detenimiento. Tenía ciertas diferencias a su contraparte celular, pero en general seguía siendo notablemente atractivo. Aún tenía la piel mortalmente pálida, pero no completamente blanca como la cal. También conservaba el cabello claro tapando uno de sus ojos, del tipo de rubio platinado tan Albino que realmente podría considerarse blanco. Aunque los rayos del sol hacían un excelente trabajo dándole un leve brillo dorado suave. Y sus ojos son increíblemente oscuros, intensos y profundos. ¿Seguiría ella conservando sus características antiguas como el pelo rojo? Esperaba sinceramente que si. Apenas tuviera una oportunidad, se miraría en el espejo.

Una mirada apreciativa hacia abajo, le hizo comprobar que por lo menos su piel era del mismo color que como célula. Al menos un avance. También traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una chaqueta roja. Luego, como no queriendo realmente pecar de mirona, volteó los ojos hacia él. Casi deseó palmearse la frente a sí misma para tratar de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

Los músculos del _ex Neutrofilo_ resaltaban a través de la ajustada playera térmica negra que traía puesta. AE3803 siempre se imaginó que él tenía un cuerpo formado, ya que era evidente luego de los muchos esfuerzos que hacía todo el tiempo por detener los agentes patógenos. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque ahora sabía que había piel y firmes músculos debajo. Partes del cuerpo que ella podría sentir tan solo con alargar la mano. Eso solo le hizo desear extender el brazo y tocarlo.

Bueno, ¿Y porqué no? Era su pareja después de todo, ¿Correcto? Es evidente que tenían todo el derecho a tocarse. Con esa premisa en mente, se aventuró y le tocó el brazo. Apretó los labios, evitando sonrojarse demasiado, pero falló estrepitosamente. Si, se sentía mejor que en sus fantasías más locas. Oh, esto es definitivamente interesante. _¿Cómo sería tocar el resto de él? Hm…_

—¿Erin?

Le costó entender que la estaba llamando, demasiado concentrada en apretarle los brazos. No fue hasta el tercer llamado que saltó pillada in fragante, y elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos con repentina urgencia. Estaba tan metida en comérselo con la mirada, y no había notado que le había llamado hasta que sintió la mano de U-1146 en su hombro, moviéndola apenas ligeramente para llamar su atención.

—¿Si? —se aventuró a contestar, suponiendo que ese era ahora su nombre. Le gustó. Se parecía a su antiguo trabajo como _Eri_ trocito. Si, con seguridad que podía acostumbrarse a ello.

—Iré a llamar al médico para que te evalúe. Puedes quedarte el resto del día en observación si no estás bien.

Sintió algo curioso vibrar desde su estómago. Como mariposas revoloteando y algo mucho más profundo e intenso. Tenía suficiente conocimiento del cuerpo humano como para saber lo que significaba. Y le gustó esa sensación, no quería perderla por nada del mundo. _Sentir_ , no había otra cosa más maravillosa que eso.

—No, estoy perfectamente bien —Erin negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis, sonriendo con renovado optimismo—. Quiero ir a casa contigo.

Porque de repente no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar más que con él. No más secretos, no más ocultar lo que sentía. Era _libre._ De vivir a su modo. De disfrutar todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle.

—De acuerdo —le respondió él, sonriéndole suavemente. U-1146 se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado, y antes de salir de la habitación para buscar al médico, se inclinó hacia ella para besarle en la frente. Un gesto sencillo pero que sonrojó a _Erin_ furiosamente—. Enseguida regreso.

Erin asintió una última vez mientras lo veía salir. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse, intentando reordenar sus caóticos pensamientos. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no intentaría desentrañar el porqué realmente había sucedido el milagro, o si realmente todo era un cruel sueño de su imaginación. No importaba. Lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera. ¿Olvidaría con el tiempo el hecho de que fue una célula en antaño? Tampoco podía asegurar eso, pero igual estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Por él. Por la _posibilidad_ de _vivir._ Un futuro a su lado.

Efectivamente, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando él regresó, esta vez acompañado de un hombre bonachón con bata blanca y pelo cano. El médico, que se presentó como el doctor Higgs, la revisó con alegre profesionalismo. Erin tembló imperceptiblemente cuando sintió el frío metal con la que él la auscultó en el vientre descubierto. Estetoscopio, le dijo que se llamaba. No pudo evitar preguntar absolutamente por todo lo que hacía. Estaba tan emocionada por conocer todo, que parecía una niña pequeña frente a un divertido programa educativo con adorables animales.

—Bueno, todo está en orden por aquí —finalizó el doctor Higgs, retirando el estetoscopio de sus oídos y pasándolo a su cuello—. Eres libre de irte cuando lo desees, Erin.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera.

El doctor se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta, luego de susurrarle a U-1146 un par de cosas en una tablilla que traía en las manos que ella no escuchó. Pero parecía importante, porque él asentía hacia el médico con suma concentración, absorbiendo las indicaciones profesionales como si fueran algún tipo de religión que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Erin a él apenas estuvieron solos. Al notar su mirada estupefacta, rápidamente añadió—: ¡Es q-que…! Creo que estoy un poco desorientada todavía —se rió nerviosa. No quería que pensara que estaba loca, no ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido al alcance de su mano.

Él la miró desconcertado solo un segundo más, y luego sonrió de lado en un gesto aparentemente enternecido.

—Leo —le respondió suavemente.

—Leo… —lo repitió Erin, permitiendo que sus sentidos se adaptaran cuidadosamente al sonido y la articulación en sus labios. De alguna manera, parecía correcto. Tan natural.

El aludido asintió, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

—Vamos, hoy prepararé la cena.

—Eso suena maravilloso —correspondió Erin cuando se levantó de la cama, amando la sensación fría del piso en las plantas de sus pies. Sus piernas temblaron un poco ante la gravedad de estar en pie luego de haber pasado un tiempo acostada, pero logró mantenerse correctamente. Sin duda, ayudaba que _Leo_ le apretaba la mano, mientras con el otro brazo la sostenía de la cintura firmemente. Si, a Erin definitivamente le gustó eso. Volteó a mirarlo. Era al menos una cabeza más alto. Se sentía pequeña, pero protegida. La sensación era… embriagadora—. Gracias por todo.

Y era sincera. Estaba genuinamente agradecida con él. Por su atención a ella, por su cariño. Simplemente por existir. Por todo y nada a la vez.

—No es nada —Leo levanto un hombro en un gesto desinteresado, pero sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Erin.

Ella lo miró de vuelta, sonrojada. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando notó que Leo se inclinó hacia su rostro. _¿Pero qué…?,_ se preguntó consternada y repentinamente nerviosa. No alcanzo a emitir palabra sin embargo, porque los labios de Leo estaban sobre los suyos.

Fue increíble. Erin simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Moviendo los labios con timidez, le correspondió. Realmente no sabía qué estaba haciendo porque no tenía un precedente, pero su cuerpo, la manera en la que reaccionó ante él, era evidente que sabía cómo comportarse en estos casos. Un agradable escalofrío de anticipación recorrió la columna de Erin, y prácticamente se fundió ante la cercanía de Leo, inclinándose sobre él y abrazándolo desde el cuello.

Todo simplemente se detuvo a su alrededor, y lo único que Erin percibió fueron las sensaciones chisporroteantes dentro de sí.

* * *

El trayecto a casa fue interesante. Erin miró a través del vidrio de la ventana del auto con genuino entusiasmo, maravillándose de las luces y colores de la ciudad. Le pareció excesivamente corto mientras llegaban a la que supuso era su hogar, pero cuando sus ojos registraron la adorable casa de dos pisos color crema, rodeada de un montón de plantas y jardín, casi salta fuera del auto para ir a explorar su interior.

—Entonces… —comenzó Erin cuando ambos se bajaron del auto y atravesaban el pórtico—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Leo abrió la puerta, manteniendo el brazo extendido sobre la madera para permitirle a Erin pasar primero. Ella agradeció con una genuina sonrisa mientras registraba el cálido interior de su hogar. Era maravilloso.

—Tu favorito —comentó Leo mientras iba a la cocina, sacando los ingredientes de la alacena y el refrigerador—. Ramen.

La cabeza de Erin voló hacia él, emocionada por la posibilidad. Se sentó en un único movimiento en el sillón, amando la sensación suave mientras se relajaba en él.

—¿En serio?

Leo asintió desde su dirección, ocupado en sacar la cacerola para colocarla frente al fuego.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró con tranquilidad—. Tengo que consentir a la madre de mis hijos.

Erin asintió feliz, y sólo un segundo después bastó para comprender la real implicación de lo que realmente le había dicho.

—¿¡Estoy embarazada!? —casi gritó, consternada. Instantáneamente, se llevó una mano al vientre. No lo había notado hasta el momento, pero había allí un bulto. Apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba. Una vida. Una futura personita preciosa producto de ella. Con él. Esa fue la razón por la que el médico le había inspeccionado el viente con especial atención.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Leo de vuelta, mirándola preocupado desde la cocina—. Erin, tienes dos meses de embarazo.

Eso fue demasiado para ella. Sintió la sangre rápidamente agolparse su cerebro, incapaz de retenerla. Luego se volvió a desmayar. Esta vez, sobre el sillón.

* * *

Por suerte, Erin despertó solo cinco minutos después, algo menos histérica que cuando recién se dió cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Leo le había estado acariciando las mejillas, intentando reanimarla, o quizá solo tranquilizarla mientras recuperaba la conciencia de nuevo. Eso, Erin nunca lo adivinó. Estaba mucho más concentrada en sentir cómo su piel se erizaba con su tacto, y su respiración se convertía en irregular hasta que había como chispas dentro de ella, animándola a acortar las distancias con Leo y comenzar a explorar un poco más de este mundo que tenia a su alrededor.

Bueno, más específicamente, a explorarlo a él. Benditas hormonas calientes del embarazo. Muy interesantes.

* * *

.

* * *

*capitulo 100% hecho en el teléfono, por favor perdonen los fallos ortográficos.

¡Higushi salvaje aparece! No tenía intención de hacer una segunda parte, porque considero que cuando un one shot es bueno tal y cómo está, intentar alargarlo a veces resulta contraproducente. Realmente espero no haber arruinado esto al escribir una continuación. Es solo que tantas chicas me pidieron una segunda parte que realmente no pude evitarlo, y quería hacerlo, por lo menos para intentar disminuir el dolor que nos produce a todos el hecho de que ya acabará la serie el sábado.

Por supuesto, yo estoy firme con la idea de que el anime tendrá segunda temporada. Es decir, el anime fue demasiado visto y querido por los fans, y aún hay mucho del manga que sacar. Los productores saben lo que les conviene si quieren asegurar otro éxito. ¡Todos crucemos los dedos por esto!

Y ahora si. El one shot que se convirtió en Two Shot. Es final abierto. Lo dejo a su imaginación si su deseo realmente se cumplió y Eritrocito viajó a otra dimensión paralela donde realmente está junto al sexy Neutrofilo. O si el golpe que recibió la hizo tener una apoptosis celular y esto fue solo una demencia de su parte XD pero en serio, yo creo que es lo primero, ¡Cosas felices mis amores! Es evidente que en el final está implícito que ambos tuvieron sexo salvaje y furibundo. Realmente espero conservar la intención esta vez y dejarlo finalizado, pero ya saben, yo soy bien débil y luego si todas y todos quieren una tercera parte, no sé si seré capaz de resistirme. ¡Es que sus comentarios son demasiado adorables! Por otra parte, tuve un momento de duda respecto a qué nombres usar, pero luego de delimitarlo un rato me decanté por Erin y Leo, que los encuentro como nombres lindos y efectivos.

Por cierto, el primer capítulo ha sido levemente editado, solo para corregir algunos errores de dicción y agregar dos párrafos nuevos al final. Por si alguien le interesa ir a releerlo.

Esta continuación está dedicada a la página de Facebook de **Hataraku Saibou Latino,** que son un encanto los administradores, y han hecho un excelente trabajo trayéndole a todos los amantes de la serie las noticias rápidas y efectivas, y obvio suculentos memes (porque amo los memes). También, infinitas gracias a los que dejaron **review** en el capítulo anterior: Ali, YaniiR, SessKagome and Shade Shaw, Alcuatiumlol12, AAAAAAAAA, Belen – La Fanficker, John R. Branwen, Invader Zim, Rei Chan, Guest (x3), LaRozeta, Earline Nathaly, SrHStudios, Queen Khione, Misao-CG, SummerRL, Hikari to Hinoken, Una Chica con Internet, ClaryPotter1987, sslove, Hati-Chan.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


End file.
